


You've Always Known Where to Find Me

by Krasimer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Might write more, Temporary Character Death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"</i><br/>       -Albus Dumbledore </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Sam dreams of good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Always Known Where to Find Me

Sam gaped at the small resturant he was sitting in. He'd not seen it for a long while, not since...

He ran a hand over his eyes, trying not to freak out. The whole "Tuesday-on-a-loop" thing. He'd not been here since Gabriel had come fully into their lives. 

He was currently sitting in a booth, staring at a plate of pancakes decorated in the shape of a smiley face. Across the table, there was a plate of pancakes topped with what seemed like a mountain of whipped cream, maraschino cherries, and it was all drizzled in chocolate syrup. 

Sam winced, feeling something in the bottom of his stomach drop out as suddenly as if someone had tied a string to his   
intestines and yanked.

"Hey Sammy."

He turned to the voice, half expecting to see nothing but air. Instead, there stood Gabriel, as short and smug looking as the day they had met. He smiled, briefly wondering if he should encourage this if it was a hallucination. "Hey Gabe. Why are we back here?"

A shrug and the angel sat down, popping a cherry into his mouth. "I told you that you knew where to find me. I've been here, for admittedly longer than I wanted to be, waiting for you." he smiled "I knew you would eventually show back up. What's going on in your life right now?"

Sam looked down at his plate. "Cas showed back up. We thought that he was dead, but I guess it's a little harder to kill him off, even for the Leviathans. He just took my place in a mental asylum. Dean's a wreck. Bobby's dead. I think his ghost might be following us though, I keep seeing things happen. We found Cas because something fell out of Bobby's address book. There was something found in our research that we couldn't find on our own. It was in ancient Greek. Neither of us could read that, but somehow we found it, like it had been pulled out and set on the table." he took a sip of the water in front of him "I could almost hear Bobby telling us to actually look, and then calling us Idiots."

Gabriel grinned. With one hand he made a gesture that could have meant 'Who knows?' and with the other, he started cutting up his mound of sugar and pancakes. 

"Y'know Sammy," he said through a bite "I really do miss you. It was fun to hang around you."

Sam looked at him, then down at his own plate. "Is this real?"

"It sure isn't not real. It could be real, but it could also just be in your head." Gabriel shrugged. "I think it might just depend on what you feel like having it be."

Gabriel stood and came around the table, sitting next to Sam. "I think you need to decide on your own though."

With that, he pressed a kiss to Sam's lips, and pressed something into his hands. Then he stood and left.

Sam woke up.

Nearly killed himself by falling to the floor, tangled in the cheap motel blankets, but he woke up. 

He winced at the pain in his knee, having hit it hard, on the bedside table.

Sam looked over at Dean, who was suddenly sitting up and panting, a knife in his hand. He must have been woken up by the sound that Sam had made while falling.

"You alright Sam?"

He nodded, then felt something in his hand.

Opening his fingers, he saw a small paper heart, something written on it that must have been Enochian.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was pulled from my files, but I might still expand on it.


End file.
